True Feelings
by Wettlewash
Summary: HGHP Hermione has lost touch with Ron and Harry and when she is invited to the school reunion, will her true feelings for Harry become obvious? Summary stinks but story is good! please R
1. Some Help

Disclaimer: I don't on ANYYTHING to do w/ Harry Potter, unless owning a poster counts.

I've never-ever written a Romance kinda watsimacallit before so bear with me. If you have suggestions please let me know! Please mind the rating!!!!! PG!!!!!

* * *

"Thank you! Come again!" Hermione said as she handed over a bag full of books to her latest customer.

The cozy little bookshop that she owned in downtown Hogsmead was fairly more crowded than usual for a Monday morning. Especially since there weren't any special Holidays coming up anytime soon. What she needed was help.

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Hey, put that down!" Ginny came pushing through the crowd of people trying to get through to the desk. "Ow! That was my foot!"

"Thanks Ginny for coming in to help! I really needed it!" Hermione and Ginny greeted each other with a hug.

"You know I don't mind coming in to help! As long as you come in and help with the Cafe one of these days!"

Hermione tried to smile but it was too hard. "As long as Ron or Harry isn't there, you still haven't told them about me have you?"

Hermione had been avoiding Harry and Ron ever since the end of their seventh year. She wanted more than anything in the world to be an Auror with them but back when things with Voldemort were getting 'too hard for her' according to Ron and Harry who began ignoring her, Hermione's mood changed and she just didn't want to be around them. Why Ron and Harry decided that she wasn't needed was always a mystery to her. The saddest thing of all to her was that she could never tell Harry how much she felt for him.

"I haven't told them about you at all, don't worry. Neville and them are so busy with being Aurors the usually never have anytime for breaks. Let's get to work then!"

Hermione turned around to bill up the next customer, unfortunately it was someone she didn't want to see.

"Hello Mudblood. How are you doing?"

"You know Malfoy, you shouldn't use that word in public. People will think you didn't like people like me." She said as she started adding up the price of his books.

"Now, who would think up a thing like that?" Malfoy asked handing her a handful of galleons and sickles. When Hermione didn't reply, he started speaking again. "Are you planning to go to the reunion for our year next week?"

Hermione was caught off guard, "Reunion? We're having a reunion?"

"Yes Granger, we're having a reunion. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes...and no." She said as she handed him his bag.

"Everybody would be surprised to see you, eh? You haven't seen anyone for the past ten years." He began to smile.

"I've seen plenty of people since school ended." She replied

"Really? We'll I've just talked to Potter and Weasley and they said they haven't seen you since."

"Harry and Ron are here!? They haven't been here since I've opened!"

"Well I guess they are then."

Hermione ducked and hit under the counter and put a loud speaker charm on her throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen! the store is now closing! So just...Leave! Now!"

Taking off the charm she thought to herself, _That was close!

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!_


	2. Explaining

Disclaimer: I read on JKR's website that she liked the fact that people were writing things based on her books! You rock Jo!

To my reviewers:

FreeSoul15: Ha! I updated :-P

Phat Kitt: Yea, the 'scary' one has been posted for a long time

BookWorm675: VERY happy you like it!

Jose: (the name u put is too long) woohoo, i'm up-dating!!!!

Dolores Wilson: Boys will be boys. But if I tell you know why things were too hard for her (even she doesn't know why they were) It would kinda ruin stuff, so the only way to find out is to read on!!!! :-)

* * *

"What was the hell was that all about?!" After all the customers had left, Ginny ran to find Hermione.

"They were here." Hermione said crawling out from under the desk. "Harry and Ron were here."

"My god Hermione. Why do you keep on hiding from them?" Ginny, exasperated with Hermione, started picking up books that customers had dropped.

"It's more of a grudge thing." Hermione started ringing her hands as if she was nervous.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny stood up and looked at her.

"Remember how at the end of my seventh year, your brother and Harry pretty much left me out, and their excuse was that things were too hard for me?"

"Yeah, of course. You were so mad and Harry was mad you-"

"Mad I what?" Hermione moved closer.

"Mad you stopped talking to him. Whenever he comes to visit at mum and dad's house he only talks about you." Ginny started walking away to fix up a bookshelf.

"Did you by any chance know that Harry and Ron were going to be in the shop today?"

"Maybe..." Ginny was turning a little red.

"Ginny! I trusted you!"

"I'm sorry Hermione but Harry really misses you!"

"Oh he does, does he? Well why did he ignore me in the seventh year? Why did he say that things would be too hard for me, that I wouldn't be able to handle the things going on between him and Voldemort?," Ginny cringed at the name, "Why did he start going out with other girls acting as if I were just some other person in his year, not a best friend? My goodness Ginny! I've had feelings for Harry for as long as I can remember and the day he and Ron started treating me like I never existed I did the same to them!"

Hermione went through the door behind the desk, leading up to a small apartment above the shop.

When Hermione finally got through the door (the hinges stick and take a while to pound through) she checked her mail (a basket where owls could leave things when she wasn't home), remembering what Malfoy had said.

There it was, the invitation:

Dear Ms. Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been invited to the ten-year reunion of your year. This reunion will take place on June the 21st. It would be wonderful if you could attend! Dress Robes are required and all attendees must take the Hogwarts Express. Tickets are all ready taken care of.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Hermione was sitting in her bed when she finished the letter. _What am I going to do?_ she asked herself before going to take a shower.

* * *

That chapter isn't the best but please REVIEW!!!!!


	3. A little bit of snooping

Disclaimer: nope...but I love the new book title!

Ainariel-Helyanwe- Thanks for reviewing! New Secrets has been reposted thanks to you! Thanks! Only a few things have changed a bit!

Delores Wilson- I enjoy reading your reviews! Thank you for being so kind.

Melona- I know that it isn't very Hermione-like, but it's cute ain't it? LOL!

And Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!

Please don't get on my case about this chapter being short, I know it is, but it's late, and I'm suffering a bit of writers block. :-( anyway, if you would be so kind to wait patiently for a longer chapter, that would be great!

----------------

Ginny decided after ten minutes of waiting that she really needed to speak with Hermione. Even if Hermione can be temperamental at times. Ginny headed upstairs and went on in without knocking on the door. '_She won't mind_' she thought. When she went in the shower was on, but as she was turning around to go back downstairs and leave, she noticed the letter on the bed and read it.

Hermione came out not too long later in a rode with her hair wrapped up in a towel in a turban like way. She didn't notice Ginny sitting in a chair by the window. " So, are you going to go?"

Hermione jumped a little bit, startled by Ginny's question. "Go where?" she asked, turning to look at Ginny, "Have you been reading my mail?" She ran over to Ginny and attempted to snatch the letter back. Ginny pulled the letter behind her back and leaned on the back of the chair so Hermione couldn't get to it.

"You're the one who left it out on your bed in plain view!" Ginny replied. "So, are you going to go or not."

"I have to think about it." She answered.

"What do you mean you have to think about it?!" Ginny stood up with great force, making Hermione jump again. "You've been avoiding everybody for too long! There is one answer for you to choose from and that is yes, you are!" Ginny was getting very worked up, her face turning red. "Tomorrow were going to buy you some nice dress robes and pack your things for you to stay with me until Saturday."

"Stay with you until the day of the reunion! Why?"

"Because I'm going to make sure you come!" She started to leave but stopped and turned around. "Anyway, you said you would help me in the cafe, remember?"

----------------------

When you review don't tell me this was short because I know it was! Don't waist your fingers energy!


End file.
